User talk:SenNoKuroiHonoo
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SenNoKuroiHonoo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:09, March 31, 2013 Articles in need of help Sorry about that, your message didn't come through in time. Anyhow, if you're looking for articles to work on, the Grammar Corner could always use more members, and has many articles in need of help.--Xilinoc (talk) 08:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Haha Xil other projects need editors too, the Corner has you and Kami :P!! Anyway, SenNoKuroiHonoo, read THIS BLOG for guidance on rules and projects theres many that need done!! Policies Hey there!! It is against our policies to remove messages from your talk page!! Thought I should let you know!! :) :Sorry that blog had a full stop somewhere that I must have missed out, it should work now!! And don't worry, it is understandable that a new user doesn't know the Policies but I do recommend you read them if you are looking to contribute here!! Enjoy your stay!! Re: About article improvement Well, generally, once an initiate or project member goes through an article, he/she marks it for review on the Grammar Corner instead of removing it so Kami or I can go over it and decide if it's in good shape. So, for example, if you had just gone through Yuzu's page, you would change the listing on the corner from Yuzu Kurosaki to Yuzu Kurosaki - needs review Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Craziness I am crazy, but right! Ha... I didn't even realize you were the same person I was talking to on both topics. Well, it shows to go you. My craziness has a method, albeit not a good one. Turns out we can't remove Ichigo's page (SARCASM! Hope it works). XP Besides, I have a reputation to build. I noticed you were in the Grammar corner. Feel like teaming up to tackle some articles? TechGenusMaster (talk) 02:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Speculation and harassment Your recent posts have contained speculative information and are thus violating the Speculation Policy, which you can read about here. In addition, we do not need this kind of message being left on user talk pages. Please refrain from doing both, or you will be banned for violation of policy and harassment.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I thought it seemed sorta outta place. I better start being careful too. Sorry bout it! TechGenusMaster (talk) 03:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) This, for starters.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Teamwork When I have time, I will be editing here. School keeps me busy though. I am working on the anime as well, and I will probably help with Amagai. TechGenusMaster (talk) 03:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Read my Profile Page. It should summarize most of it. TechGenusMaster (talk) 03:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category Glitch I don't know if you are aware of it but your recent edits on the Kenpachi Zaraki article caused glitches each time!! Every time you made a minor edit, your edit also duplicated all of the categories in the article every time!! I will link you to the edits you made and you will see that each time your edit added the group of Categories at bottom of page!! :Edit 1 :Edit 2 :Edit 3 Myself and Wikia Staff are having a look into what exactly causes this error and at the minute we have a theory that it's due to some User Preferences!! Here at Bleach we have Visual Mode disabled, with a set preference it may cause this glitch!! For testing reasons I would like you to go to your User Preferences and under the "Editing" Tabs I would like you to tick the option to Disable Category Module and let me know when you have done it!! When you have done this I can keep an eye on your edits and see if the category duplication error re-occurs after this!! Thank you!! Grammar Corner Membership Hi! Just to let you know, according to the rules of the Grammar Corner, all users must make at least one grammar edit per one-month period to stay on the Grammar Corner. Upon checking your contributions, it appears that you have been inactive for a period of nearly one month. You have one week to meet this requirement otherwise you will be removed. :Just a reminder, you have not yet made your monthly edit requirement to stay on this wiki. You have three days. :This is your last day to make an edit before being removed, if you don't make an edit by this time tomorrow, I will remove you from the Grammar Corner.